Mr. Extreme/Xtreme
Nicholas James McLaughlin (Born December 19th, 1981) is an Original CAW Wrestler, Bumpmeister, and psychopath, better known by his in-ring name Mr. Extreme. He is the first ever EWWE World Champion and King of Extreme winner, currently he is undefeated in King of Extreme tournament matches. Every single one he has been in, he has won. Extreme is best known for his appearances with EWWE from 2008 to present day. Dubbed the "Original Hardcore Icon" There is no better fitting title for someone who was even willing to kill before he quit. Accolades held by Extreme over the course of his career include the EWWE World Championship, EWWE World Tag Team Championship, EWWE Hardcore Championship, EWWE Psycho Championship, Murderer of Mace Windu, First ever King Of Extreme Tournament Winner. CAW Career = Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events = Mr. Extreme started out his career on the main roster of EWWE pretty much before it even started in 2008. He was on the first episode, in the first segment, and in the first match all in one show. Only his opponent that night could share that same honor his opponent was a rookie named Terrance Jackson who fought honorably but eventually fell to a vicious looking Adjustment Piledriver. That would be the only time Terrance was ever featured on EWWE programming. This match was also a King Of Extreme tournament qualifying match. His opponent in the first round was "The Crazed Kamikaze" Sabu whom he defeated with the Murder Case (Package Piledriver) to advance to the second round. His next opponent would be Dr. Eggman whom he beat in less than a minute with the same move which still reigns as the shortest EWWE King Of Extreme match in history. In the Quarterfinals he faced The Sandman which would arguably go down as one of his bloodiest fights. It ultimately ended when referee Earl Hebner deemed Sandman unable to compete after being beaten relentlessly with his own cane. This is /not/ however where Mr. Extreme would adopt the cane as his signature weapon. Actually his first choice weapon happened to be a flaming barbed wire baseball bat. Which he had used to help him win his Semi-Final match against Zane Truesdale burning himself in the process he decided to get a tattoo of a flame on his leg to remind him of the damage done to him in that ring. His Tournament Finals match took place at the main event of the first Pain, Love and Sacrifice vs. Mace Windu and he requested that it be a barbed wire cage match as a result our then General Manager The Joker made it an Insane Asylum Match. A match so brutal than the only way to win is by making your opponent say I Quit. Sounds like an I Quit Match right, but Joker's twist was it was to be competed inside Hell in a Cell. The match began and Mace was rolling. He had the crowd behind him and was dominating the beginning until Mr. Extreme got in a very painful low blow. He had metal elbow pads on which made for even more painful strikes and those weren't enough to make him quit. Mace mounted a short comeback after breaking out the cell but it all changed when Mr. Extreme threw Mace off the top off the cell. He got up and got knocked right back down with a Murder Case. Still he did not quit. He could barely fight back at that point he was so weak to the point Extreme was allowing Mace to get hits on him. The fight spilt to the concession stands and eventually into the mall of the connected building where the ending of the match began. So did the end of Mace's life. Extreme threw Mace down the escalator after Mace in a last gasp tried to hit the Hyper Driver but that's not what killed him. Extreme told the ref to throw out the match but he did not so loudly Mr. Extreme yelled "I'll kill him Earl don't test me! I'll fucking kill him" little did Earl Hebner know how crazy Mr. Extreme actually was though he was bound by Joker's law to keep the match going until someone said I quit or in the Joker's own words... died. A bunch of doctors ran down to check on Mace as he was not moving after being tossed down an escalator Obi-Wan attempted to stop Extreme but his attempts were futile as Mr. Extreme threw his head threw a TV screen and beat down the rest of the doctors until he got to Mace again locking him in the move now called "The Snake-Charmer" back then called "The Sacrificial Submission" (Lion-Tamer) while the escalator was moving. The escalator began shredding Mace's face away piece by piece until he was no longer squirming even then he didn't stop the electricians had to turn off the Escalator and taze the lunatic to get him off of Mace. Day's after the incident it was announced Mace was dead and that Mr. Extreme was the new and first ever EWWE World Champion. King Of Extreme Despite losing much of his matches during his run as EWWE World Champion prior to killing Mace Windu. He always seemed to get a different personality when fighting for a prize, such as fighting his job at his second King Of Extreme tournament in 2009. This same tournament saw 36 men tear each other apart. Mr. Extreme despite losing all the matches he had leading up to his last title defense retained against EWWE Veteran Superman and soon to be long time rival Superman. This wasn't enough for Extreme though as he pushed his career a step farther by burning the EWWE title and beating it to scrap metal soon debuting a new championship out of that scrap metal. The EWWE Hardcore Championship (Version One) This championship became 24/7 and when he refused to acknowledge it as the EWWE World Title. A new title was made. By then The Joker had deceived the company and used his power to put himself in the Jackpot match (Formerly Called Money in the Bank) The Joker would win it earlier in the night and cash in on Mr. Extreme the moment he beat Superman. This lead to a series of Triple Threat Matches between the three in which The Joker came out on top in the final battle. Mr. Extreme would then face a new target, 16 other competitors in the annual King Of Extreme tournament. This would be his second tournament and the stipulation was that if he lost even one match that he would be fired on the spot. Joker was so convinced he would lose he agreed to quit his general manager position if Extreme won. Not only did he win his qualifying match but to make a point he tied his fallen opponent Edge to the ropes and beat him mercilessly with a kendo stick and a pool cue, duel wielded for punishment. His first round match was won by forfeit because Shaggy dropped out of the tournament from fear of being murdered. Instead Shag's long time friend and tag team partner Fred took his place still losing to the deranged maniac via submission. His Quarter-Finals (Round 2) match was no different besides the fact that The 13th Grave didn't back down. Mr. Extreme defeated him via Pinfall after two Murder Cases. In the 3rd round the match started backstage as they began fighting in the hallway. SixSix and Mr. Extreme had tagged once before along with SevenSeven but other than that did not meet. Mr. Extreme picked up the victory by catching Six in mid-air with a steel chair shot square in the face when attempting a suicide dive. This busted his mask making his vision null and void, he somehow made it back in the ring at the count of 9 only to run into a decapitating clothesline for a Three Count. In the final round Mr. Extreme would face the top babyface in the company at the time in Justin "Sky"lan Flikar. or Justin Sky Fly to EWWE fans. This was a match that will go down in history as what made Mr. Extreme's career. 28 times in a row Flikar hit his Level 5 450, 30 times in all, but still Mr. Extreme kicked out. The crowd went crazy and began chanting "Match of The Year". It indeed won the shining star award for "Match of The Year" The conclusion of the match was when Mr. Extreme ducked a heel kick making Justin get caught on the ropes during that time he picked up a chair throwing it at his head Sabu vs. Rey Mysterio style he followed that up with a wrist lock decapitation clothesline. He then proceeded to pick him up for a Murder Case directly on the chair getting him the three and retaining his job as well as his title of King of Extreme. The next King of Extreme tournament held in 2010 was for the first King Of Extreme title belt (Which later became the Universal and Full Zone Championships). After a full year of not having a title Mr. Extreme chose his opportunity wisely. He got himself into a qualifying match defeating Zane Truesdale to enter his 3rd tournament with a bit of help from Zane's former partner Chazz. His first round he beat Rey Mysterio with the Murder Case. His second round he defeated La Parka with The Sacrificial Submission. He won his quarterfinals match by KO due to a clothesline off the apron where Green Arrow's head hit the edge of the table giving him a concussion in the process. In the semi-finals he faced off against the late, great Justin Alex 2.0 he barely defeated him with a victory roll and in the finals he defeated He-Man for the King of Extreme championship by reversing the Power Of Greyskull (Torture Rack) into a Murder Case on stack of chairs. Mr. Extreme held onto that title for about 8 months before dropping it to Triple H inside a Hell in A Cell at Smash at the Beach. In 2011 No tournament took place as half the competitors were injured at last minutes notice by Bane and Giant Gonzalez during their "Eliminate all the Little Guys" campaign with George W. Bush and Vince McMahon. In 2012 we had just joined YouTube and started at what is now known as the EWWE Blood Bank CPV so there was again no tournament and Mr. Extreme was sidelined with a 3 torn ligaments in his knee sometime after the Jackpot match at the first Pain, Love and Sacrifice (2013) on YouTube. The Rebellion/Injury/Return to EWWE (Mid-2012/2013) Mr. Extreme, made his first appearence on YouTube on Backlash Episode 2. A 6-man battle royal was taking place which he lost. It was then he decided to team up with a returning Chris Jericho. He managed him in a couple matches vs. Justin Alex 2.0 on Backlash. It was revealed Jericho and Extreme had began calling themselves The Rebellion and were preaching of a great threat headed to EWWE. This somehow had their attentions turned to Superman and Ultimate Venom. Though they never went after KrYpT while Ultimate Venom was hosting him. They did thank KrYpT for "killing" Venom. A series of matches with Superman showed Mr. Extreme slipping Kryptonite to Jericho. This ended inside a steel cage where Jericho beat Superman. After this we saw the debut of Bizarro as he, Extreme and Jericho jumped Superman within the cage. The next night on Unforgiven, Extreme met a angry Man of Steel in close combat, leaving the match with a few injuries. He was not seen for a few weeks but when he returned he entered into the World Title picture for Extreme Asylum. Despite returning at the match of randomness unsuccessfully, he was still on a quest with the rest of the Rebellion which seemed to be "Take out all Superheroes" namely Superman. How he gained some measured of revenge after being put in a match where the only way for him to get put in the Extreme Asylum was to beat Superman was allowing himself to be put through a kryptonite stuffed announce table, incapacitating Superman enough so that he could get the three. He would then go on to win the Extreme Asylum match on December, 10th. Despite this, he did not walk out the event with the World Championship. Justin Alex invoked his rematch clause minutes later and beat him, making Mr. Extreme's 2nd reign the shortest in EWWE History. At the 2013 grandest stage of them all Mr. Extreme was definitely the highlight of that match though he did not emerge the victor he took a piece of each of those 5 men with him. No literally he got them all after Spinebustering Andrew Morgan into a ladder in which two others were perched on fighting leading them to fall onto the other two down on the floor. This however was not the main talk Mr. Extreme was getting. During that impressive show of ring know how in a ladder match Extreme had a steel ladder fall and his leg was caught in it. The rung twisted and tore at Extreme's leg until 3 ligaments were torn now this is why the ladder is a former hardcore champion. This injury however was no joke as it cost extreme a good 6 months of his EWWE career Mr. Extreme's first major injury delivered in the ring unless of course you count his face being submerged in slightly toxic acid by the Joker. Extreme's pain tolerance and a fuckton of Antibiotics allowed his pride to go into another match with Devante's sadistic counter-personality KrYpT. At that moment Extreme knew he was screwed but he didn't back down though he was easy pickings for The Master of Disaster. After losing his opportunity at the Psycho Championship he went on to challenge for the world title again. Unfortunately for him the current champion was "The Demon Prince" himself The Undertaker (Gareth Moore/Bonesmith) Extreme put up a great fight but ultimately fell short to The Fiend. Attempting to get another shot he also took the L in that match, with Ron emerging as the victor. Not forgetting what Extreme tried to do previously, Azkadellia tried to orchestrate the decimation of another legend placing Mr. Extreme in a match with Nemesis Prime, taking a beating nearly the whole match it seemed like he was about to lose until the lights went out and when they came back on Nobody had delivered a move off the ladder inserting an anti-virus into the Cybertronian, giving Extreme the advantage to deliver a spinebuster and jackknife him for the win. Impressed Azkadellia granted him another match against The Undertaker, while he put up much more of a fight than the last time he still fell to the sheer toxicity of Gareth's attacks. He attempted to get another shot multiple times, specifically at Take It or Leave It but was eliminated by Sergio who went onto win the match. Before that he had just been severely burned in the Inferno match with Mr. Amazing and was working with multiples injuries. This caused X to go away for a bit and he re-emerged on the Awakening roster for the first time in his career. Generation Genocide (2013-Present) While Mr. Extreme was fighting the likes of KrYpT, Undertaker and Devante Wright. The then newcomer Austin Juhasz was making his own statement winning the hardcore title 3 times in a short span of time and is the only EWWE competitor to hold the EWWE Hardcore Championship and CXWI Championship simultaneously. A lot of his defenses were facing Carnage who is in a team with fellow symbiote Venom. The Symbiotes had defeated Iron Honor for the EWWE Tag Team titles later in the night after Austin's defense. During their celebration interview they were taken out by Austin and his newfound partner. The reigning King of Extreme in Mr. Extreme. It didn't take them long to make an impact in their first match they took down the team of Leatherface and Michael Myers. Austin defeated the likes of Deathstroke and Venom while Extreme beat Carnage and Bane. Their first encounter with the Symbiotes they came up just a bit short and had to go back to the drawing board defeating Horror Show once again to get another shot at Apocalyptic Randomness. This opportunity they did not squander as The Symbiotes were defeated in battle by G2 for their first tag title reign. Mr. Extreme then entered the match of Randomness that night at Number 35 but only lasted 2 minutes as he was eliminated by Spellbinder soon after he entered. Austin stood by him the next night as he took on The Joker in a Extreme Asylum Qualifying Match in which he lost after extra interference by Harley 'caused the referee to miss Joker's would be defeat. Outside The Ring Extreme was in a relationship with "The Diva Killer" Carmella Blaze in late Fall of 2009 but they went separate ways out of too much respect for each others craft. In CAW ♦ Finishing Maneuvers • Murder Trial/Extreme Death Package (Package Piledriver)(EWWE) • The Snake Charmer/Sacrificial Submission (Liontamer) (EWWE) - adopted from Chris Jericho • Reverse Death Valley Driver (EWWE) ♦ Signature Maneuvers • Snap Jabs • Piledriver • Multiple Weapon Shots • White Russian Leg Sweep (Sometimes with assist from Singapore Cane/Kendo Stick) - Adopted from Sandman ☀ Player's Boot in the corner. ♦ Managers • Paul Heyman ♦ Nicknames • The Soul of EWWE • Mr. PLS (Pain, Laceration and Suffering) • King of Extreme • Ambassador of Hardcore ♦ Entrance Themes • ECW Original Theme • "Cave Rat" by (EWWE) • "Fight" by (EWWE) • "Coming Alive" by (EWWE) • "Nightmare" by Jim Johnston (EWWE) Championships and Accolades ♦ Extreme Worldwide Wrestling Events • EWWE Hardcore Championship (12 times) • EWWE World Championship (2 times) • EWWE King of Extreme (2008, 2009, 2010, 2011) • EWWE Full Zone Championship (1 time) • EWWE Psycho Championship (2 times) External Links • www.youtube.com/CurseofMalkav • https://www.facebook.com/SaveHer?ref=aymt_homepage_panel Category:EWWE Category:EWWE World Champions Category:EWWE Full Zone Champions Category:EWWE Psycho Champions Category:EWWE Tag Team Champions Category:EWWE Hardcore Champions